


John the Ogre Killer

by rabidsamfan



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not where he expected to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John the Ogre Killer

**Author's Note:**

> For the Watson's Woes [prompt](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/453268.html): Rain, Lamp-post, Handkerchief, Flowers

He sat a while longer, but there was no sign that any more creatures like the thing which lay dead at his feet were going to appear. It was raining now, melting away the deep snow. His footprints were devolving, flowers pushing up through the muddy gaps with unnatural alacrity. There'd be no tracing them soon. He wiped off his sword with his handkerchief before sliding it back into the cane he would need on this uncertain ground.

 _That way to the Lamp-post_ , he told himself, _and beyond it, with luck, will be the wardrobe and Mrs. Hudson's spare room._


End file.
